Snow With A Touch Of Wolfy Magic
by Halloween Lantern
Summary: This is Will's sequel story! During a world meeting, countries start to go missing. Some of the countries are acting strangely and don't seem quite right. It's up to Will and his new friends to figure out what is wrong before the countries are all gone.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! New story for everyone!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arctic twitched nervously. It was his first world meeting and he was incredibly nervous. He had been gone for so long and he had never talked to any of these nations anyway. He never needed to do so in his long history. He didn't have a history of wars or exploration. He was more of a observer in the background.

He had seen Viking ships and so many others but he had never actually talked to them. He stayed hidden and anyway no one had much use for three freezing cold continents. Except Pangea who was his own mother. She had been dead and Arctic alone for such a long time..

Arctic shook his head, trying to wipe out the memories. The last of his family had died out a long time ago so Arctic had no reason to join any of the nations wars. The peace treaty kept him fairly safe so that was a plus. He shifted nervously in his chair and crossed his legs. The battle with Umbra had been two weeks ago.

One week had been spent mostly talking with America. America's constantly cheerful attitude calmed Arctic to no end. It was so much more fun to meet someone who was always so cheerful. Arctic had changed his clothes for more familiar comfortable clothes halfway through though.

He now had sleek furry black boots edged with fur. His scarf was wrapped snugly around his neck and he wore a warm white jacket to his hips. He also had white warm pants to wear which were perfect for the cold Arctic climate. He nervously pulled up the hood so it hid some of his face.

"Arctic!" America yelled. Arctic got up from the chair and was immediantly tackled by a over excited America. America hugged him tightly and Arctic hugged back. It didn't take long for him to get used to being called Arctic instead of Will. He still was called Will every once in a while but mostly he was Arctic.

"Hello America." Arctic said quietly. America let go of Arctic, allowing Arctic to take a deep breath. Sometimes he wondered how America could hug so tightly. America flashed Arctic another cheerful smile.

"Are you ready to meet the nations?" America said cheerfully. Arctic's nerves set in as he numbly nodded yes. He didn't know most of the nations personally but he had seen them before. America grabbed Arctic's hand and dragged him to the large doors that opened into the meeting room.

America burst in to the meeting room, dragging Arctic behind him. Arctic flushed slightly as every nation turned to look at the two. "Hi guys! The hero is here with his awesome new friend, Arctic!" America yelled happily. Arctic twitched and inched behind America. Sometimes his hyper attitude scared Arctic to no end.

"Bloody hell America. And who?" England said in a chair nearby. Most of the nations looked confused by the second name and Arctic wished he could vanish into the air. Or become a chameleon. Either would be perfectly fine with him. America reached around behind him and dragged Arctic in front of him.

Most of the nations still looked confused and Arctic shifted shyly. He hated being stared at and the fact they had no clue who he was didn't help much. "This is Arctic! He's kind of a new nation so be nice, ok?" America said happily. Arctic watched as in the span of five minutes, America got into a fight with a few nations.

Arctic shifted nervously, wondering what he should do. Most of the nations sat by family or allies which were confusing to him. A touch on his shoulder made him yelp in shock. Arctic turned and saw England looking at him slightly concerned. "Are you ok, Lad?" Arctic stared at him for a second before nodding.

"Ve~ Can you not talk?" Italy said bouncing into Arctic's face. Arctic flinched with shock and jerked away. Why were these nations so strange? Arctic felt Italy poke him in the face and he twitched again. Maybe it was just never meeting them but they seemed crazy to him. Who jumps into people's faces and start poking them.

"Italy! You're scaring the lad." England growled and Italy yelped. He shrank away from England fearfully as England turned back to Arctic. "I'm sorry, Italy is usually hyper like that. Would you like to come sit with me?" England asked.

"Um... Sure." Arctic said shyly. England guided him to a seat and Arctic said down. England sat next to him and for a few moments the room was quiet. America and the nation he had been brawling with walked to their seats, America pouting because he had wanted to sit next to Arctic.

"Arctic will be come one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia said nearby. America's eyes looked like they were shooting sparks as he opened his mouth to yell at the commie. Arctic beat him to answering first though.

"No, I don't think I will right now, ok?" Arctic said politely. Most of the countries looked shocked at Arctic's politeness at answering the question and the female nations cooed at the cute little boy's answer. Russia settled back in his seat, placated by Arctic's not outright refusal.

Arctic twitched slightly as everyone stopped staring at him. He rubbed his scarf between two fingers and tried to placate his nerves. He wasn't in danger here. No one was going to hurt him and he was safe. No matter what he thought, his nerves overcame any rationality.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arctic is so cute when he is scared. Cutest thing is he doesn't realize how cute he can be. It is true none of Arctic's true family is living. Pangea eventually died and eventually every other continent got separated into nations. I don't own hetalia but you can read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm kind of bored as I write this. This trip is taking forever and I'm looking forward to being at home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arctic fidgeted in his seat as he watched Norway talk about economic situation. He had been alive for three million years and he still just couldn't sit still. Then again, he was in the body of a twelve to thirteen year old. He was still young in spirit though with every thing that happened it made it hard to act like a kid.

Arctic craned his head to see what England was writing. Norway had finished his talk and there was a slight about ten minute long break. Arctic frowned. England was taking notes about a recent terrorist attack at his country. England jerked when Arctic hugged him and looked at the small country.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure you'll be fine." Arctic said shyly. England looked at Arctic wide eyed for a second then he hugged back. England looked at Arctic calculating when Arctic let go and began playing with his scarf. Arctic barely noted the stare as he found out that if he twisted the scarf a certain way, he could make a slip knot.

"No one has custody of you do they?" England asked carefully. Arctic looked up shyly. He shook his head no.

"No. America wants to but I have to meet the countries first." Arctic said. England eyes narrowed as he considered this new piece of information. Arctic was practically a kid and a very cute little kid at that. And he had no one to take care of him right now...

"America." England said. America looked up from his argument with Russia. "I call custody of Arctic!" England said. Arctic's head jerked up in surprise and a few other nations looked shocked as well. America looked shocked then incredibly angry at that statement as he glared fiercely at England.

"No way dude! Arctic is under my custody!" America yelled back fiercely. Arctic looked shocked at the sudden turn of events as America and England started arguing with each other. Russia suddenly turned sinister and started poking Latvia.

"As we are on the topic of custody..." Russia said innocently. Latvia stared at him for a few seconds then bolted in fear. Russia pouted and started fiddling with his pipe. He jerked in surprise when someone tugged on his coat. He looked down and saw Arctic staring up at him. He blinked in surprise when Arctic tightly hugged him.

"It's ok Russia. I think you are really nice." Arctic said quietly. Russia considered these words as the female nations cooed over Arctic's cute words. Russia looked carefully at America and England.

"I've been thinking my house looks quite empty. Is it fine to claim custody of Little Arctic?" Russia said innocently. America and England paused from their arguing as both of them stared at Russia in shock. Arctic smiled innocently and shyly then so started fiddling with Russia's scarf.

"NO!" America and England yelled at the same time. Belarus looked fine with having a child before she and big brother were married. He was adorably shy after all. Arctic fidgeted as the three started to argue with each other over him, Belarus looking on in interest. Why were they fighting over him?

"Um guys! If we sit down and talk over this calmly, I'm sure we'll be able to solve this problem really fastly!" Arctic said messing up the word. England, Russia, and America looked at him. No matter that fastly wasn't a word, he was just so cute with that look of shy worry on his face.

"Aiyah! That is just too cute, aru~ I call custody!" Someone yelled behind Arctic. Arctic's eyes widened in shock when someone picked him up and cuddled him from behind. China looked down at Arctic happily. Arctic flushed slightly and China squealed again. Arctic looked on helplessly as China joined the custody argument.

China released Arctic who tried to hide behind his scarf. Somehow he had made it even worse! How was that even possible? He had never had any problems like this before though he had never talked to the countries before. Italy and a reluctant Romano voiced that they would like custody as well.

Arctic sat down and watched the chaos. Spain had latched onto Romano and said he wanted custody of the cute little nation. Hungary off handedly remarked that her house was looking empty and she had raised kids before. Arctic frowned as he watched as a few other nations joined the argument as well. France got a instant no from everyone else as Arctic looked on in frustration.

Arctic watched for a few second before noticing one country wasn't joining in the chaos. Germany was standing in the corner looking frustrated as the countries who weren't fighting over the custody issue were fighting over old issues and new ones. Arctic hopped off his seat and wandered over to Germany.

Germany looked down as Arctic tugged on his jacket. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Mr. Germany. Is this bothering you too much?" Arctic said politely in a quiet tone. Germany's eyes widened in shock at Arctic's quiet politeness.

"I call custody!" Germany yelled. Most of the countries blinked in shock before arguing against it. Arctic threw up his hands in frustration before walking away as Germany joined the argument. Nations were just too confusing! Every time he said something, it made the situation worse!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Arctic is in the middle of a custody war. I don't own hetalia but you can read and review!


End file.
